Escenario ¡Diva Star!
by zoniiNara
Summary: Dos chicos llegando a una enorme ciudad con muchos sueños que cumpliran.Una chica cumpliendo su mas grande sueño.El dueño de la mas importante disquera,una nueva artista para lanzarla al estrellato y un cinematografo que regresa-Sasunaru-UA-OneShot


**__****Ningún personaje me pertenece son propiedad de Mashashi Kishimoto.**

**_ADVERTENCIAS_**

_Parejas SasukexNaruto_

_Universo alterno_

_Yaoi *Leemon*_

_SongFic: Malchick gey/Tatu ó Yaoi X (español)_

_Si no te gusta el Yaoi de verdad no lo leas... no pierdas tu tiempo ni me lo hagas perder a mi... y todos felices :D_

* * *

Cerro sus ojos y dio un suspiro profundo, escuchaba todo aquel ruido, la gente yendo y viniendo detrás de ella, como cada quien tomaba sus respectivos lugares, pero lo que más le fascinaba, lo que mas era adicta era aquel grito en coro que se escuchaba proclamándola.

-SAKURA… SAKURA… SAKURA-

Una y otra vez repetían su nombre, le encantaba escuchar su nombre en los labios de aquellas personas que desconocía sus nombres, de lo que trataba la trama de sus vidas, pero no ignoraba su existencia, pues gracias a ellas, ella existía, ella era reconocida.

Abrió sus ojos dejando ver esos ojos color jades que tanto la caracterizaban y por lo cual varios hombres caían rendida a sus pies, su piel blanca y fina como la porcelana, y ese color tan característico de cabello, justo como lo indica su nombre, ella era una flor de cerezo.

-Sakura es hora…-dijo una rubia llamando la atención de Sakura quien la vio una fracción de segundos, la rubia le entrego un micrófono a la peli rosa. La cual lo tomo y sonrió.

Las luces en ese estadio se apagaron completamente, dando indicio a las personas que pronto comenzaría el espectáculo, luces de colores comenzaron a pasearse a lo largo y ancho de aquel escenario, la luz parpadeante se encendió, mientras el humo comenzaba a expenderse a lo largo de aquel escenario.

Los gritos ensordecedores comenzaron a oírse, chiflidos, calor en todo aquel estadio se sentía, todas las personas estaban muy emocionadas y con la adrenalina recorriendo todo su cuerpo. Pues por más de 3 años Sakura se había ausentado de los escenarios del país del sol naciente. Después de 3 años Sakura la diva de la música, la voz de ángel había regresado a su país de origen con su gira más grande y más ambiciosa se presentaba en la ciudad de Tokio.

Una plataforma se vio que iba ascendiendo poco a poco en medio de aquel escenario dejando mostrar una figura conocida y esperada para todos los fans ahí presentes. Acordes de guitarras comenzaron a sonar, que concordaban con las luces que comenzaban a iluminar a la persona en aquella plataforma.

Botas negras altas hasta las rodillas, minifalda con holanes negros y rosas, blusa rosa con negro que se ceñía a su figura, su estrecha cintura, sus hombros al descubierto, su cabello rosa alborotado, pero perfectamente peinado, sus labios delineados por una glos suave, y sombras pasteles de igual manera.

Comenzó a caminar con la elegancia de una diva, bajando las escaleras pisando a la perfección los escalones con ese tacón alto que poseían las botas, con la cara en alto, mostrando su estilizado cuello, y una mano en la cintura mientras la otra la balanceaba de un lado a otra, definitivamente Sakura era una diva.

Llego al firme escenario mirando toda la gente que había ido a verla, que la había ido a escucharla cantar. Mirando las pancartas con su nombre, mirando banderas de su país de origen, mirando como varias pancartas decían _"I LOVE SAKURA",_ sonrió al ver toda esa gente hay reunida. Aclamando por ella.

Llevo su dedo índice a su labio, como señal para que guardaran silencio, mientras miraba como todos obedecían su señal, de un momento a otro el estadio estaba en completo silencio, Sakura sonrió una veza más. Llevo el micrófono adornado por listones rosas cerca de sus labios.

-_Malchick gey…-_esas palabras salieron de los labios finos de Sakura en un tono suave y perfecto.

Los gritos no se hicieron esperar, todos esperaban aquella canción pero no tan pronto, no al inicio de ese gran concierto, por el cual habían pagado algunos casi el sueldo de 2 meses para estar en las filas de hasta el frente. Para ver a su Diva.

_Malchick gey…Malchick gey…_

Repitió una vez mas Sakura, sonriendo amaba esa canción esa canción que la lanzo a la fama y que era una de las más coreadas durante sus conciertos, esa canción era la que mas amaba, no solo porque ella era autora, si no porque esa canción afloraba sus más oscuros sentimientos, porque esa canción era inspirada en una persona en especial, una persona que ocupaba el asiento central del área Vip, justo frente a ella.

_Malchick gey…. Malchick gey…._

Repitió entonada mientras que la guitarra seguía su compas, y miro esos ojos azabaches que la miraban tan atentamente.

_Malchick gey…. Malchick gey…._

Repitió una vez mas esta vez seguida por sus coristas, pero sin despegar su mirada de aquel chico que ahora sonreía de medio lado y que tenía las manos metidas en los bolsillos de sus pantalones azules que llevaba y esa camisa blanca si fajar y desabotonada hasta su medio pecho. Dejando ver un colgante de cristal alargado, aquel colgante que tenía su historia, aquel colgante que era también una de las razones por las que ella escribió aquella canción.

_Guapo, tierno, suave._

La canción comenzaba, al escribirla se inspiro en comenzar en describirlo a él a ese pelinegro del que se enamoro locamente desde que había comenzado su carrera de cantante y que conoció en la disquera en la que firmo contrato pues él, el era dueño de aquella disquera. SHARINGAN MUSIC.

**

* * *

**

**Flash back**

_Por qué miras a través de mí._

_Yo no puedo negar mis sentimientos creciendo_

Había formado parte de la lista de artistas que estaban en la disquera mas reconocida mundialmente, mas sin embargo en esos seis meses de pápelos, contratos, juntas jamás había conocido al dueño de dicha disquera. Fue hasta el día en que comenzaron la grabación de su primer sencillo.

Estaba concentrada en la afinación para aquella canción cuando vio hacia el área donde están los productores, técnicos y demas, a través de aquel vidrio lo vio, por primera vez lo vio, piel blanca, cabello negro, mirada inexpresiva y rasgada, nariz fina, vestía un traje negro. Simplemente perfecto Sakura quedo preñada de él con tan solo verlo.

Mas sin embargo a pesar de que ella sentía aquella mirada azabache sobre ella, pareciera que el mirara la pared que estaba detrás de ella, pareciera que no la viera a ella, tenía la sensación de ser ignorada por él a pesar de tener aquella mirada sobre ella.

-¿Y qué te parece Sasuke?-interrogo un peli plata que se encontraba atrás del pelinegro.

-Sabes que esta es tu última oportunidad Kakashi-sentencio Sasuke mirando de reojo al peli plata, quien solo sonrió debajo de una graciosa mascara que cubría la mitad de su rostro.

-Vamos Sasuke-kun, la chica canta bien-apoyo una pelinegra que estaba al lado de Kakashi- Creo que... ella puede ser la revelación de este año.

-No lo sé Hinata, algo le falta…-Uchiha achico su mirada viendo aquella peli rosa, quien vestía jeans y una blusa rosa.- Su apariencia… se ve demasiado infantil.

-Podemos hacerle un cambio de look, dime ¿cómo quieres que sea Sasuke?- hablo esta vez una rubia de ojos azules, mirando atentamente a la peli rosa quien seguía cantando.

-Tengo cosas más importante que hacer Ino, antes de ponerme a pensar en un look para esa niña- Sasuke se giro sobre sus talones- Tienes un mes Kakashi esta es tu última oportunidad de traerme a una verdadera estrella y no pase como la última vez con ese grupillo de rock del sonido. Tu trabajo en esta disquera depende de ello.- Sasuke salió de aquel estudio.

-Ino dime que puedes hacer algo por ella- hablo Kakashi con voz tranquila.

-Pues…-Ino volteo a ver a la peli rosa- Sasuke tiene razón, parece una niña, no tiene mucho pecho, tiene la frente muy amplia, ni que decir de ese cabello largo que no le queda para nada, pero sus facciones son finas, el color de piel, de ojos, es delgada… creo que puedo hacer algo Kakashi déjamelo a mí.

-Confió en Ti Ino-Kakashi dio un suspiro.

_

* * *

_

_Quiero seguir creyendo, soñando._

_Y cada vez que te veo grito más,_

_Te quiero sostener cerca, más cerca, más cerca_

-¿Qué te parece Hinata?-Decía una animada Ino mostrando el nuevo look de Sakura, Cabello corto y alborotado su cara era pintada suavemente por colores pasteles, su rostro lucia más fino de lo que era, vestía unos pantalones blanco pegado, un blusón del mismo color le llegaba un poco debajo de la cintura y cual tenía descubierto los hombros, y zapato blanco alto en tipo bota. Accesorios cubría su cuello.

-No lo sé Ino creo que es demasiado- Hablo Hinata mirando a la chica- Que tal si empezamos por algo mas light.

-Me gusta…-hablo una tercera voz entrando a aquel estudio de vestuario.

Las tres chicas miraron al hombre que acaba de entrar, las piernas de Sakura flaquearon al ver de quien provenía aquel "_Me gusta_", sintió un mariposeo en su estomago, pues hay estaba aquel pelinegro. Sasuke Uchiha. Vestía pantalones de mezclilla y una sudadera roja, su cabello peinado con unos mechones al frente y la parte de atrás levantada elegantemente.

-¿Sasuke?, ¿qué haces aquí?, hoy es domingo-hablo Hinata mirando al hombre.

-Vine por mi auto, ayer se quedo aquí porque vino por mi Na…

-OHAYO-entrando un sonriente rubio al estudio.

-NARUTO-corearon Hinata e Ino al ver al rubio entrar ahí. Sakura solo miraba algo confusa aquella escena ya que el rostro de Hinata e Ino eran de sorpresa.

-Naruto… regresaste- Ino se abalanzo contra el rubio y lo abrazo fuertemente, aferrándose a la playera blanca que este llevaba puesta.

-Cof, cof, cof- Tocio bruscamente Sasuke.

-Oh, yo lo siento pero es que- Ino dejo de abrazar a Naruto ante el tosido del Uchiha- no puedo creer que al fin regresaras… mírate te vez bastante bien, más atractivo, eso de ir a estudiar a Inglaterra te sirvió.

-Gracias Ino.-Naruto solo sonrió ante el comentario de Ino, llevándose un brazo tras su cabeza – Tu también luces muy guapa y ni que decir de ti Hinata- hablo esta vez el rubio mirando a la pelinegra quien tenía un rubor en sus mejillas y una sonrisa plasmada en sus labios- ¿Como está la vicepresidenta favorita de SHARINGAN MUSIC?- interrogo Naruto llegando hasta Hinata.

-Bien gracias Naruto-kun.-respondió Hinata

-Y que tenemos aquí- dijo esta vez Naruto mirando a la peli rosa, quien dio un pequeño salto al ver que la atención ahora era dirigida a ella.- PERO QUE CHICA TAN GUAPA- alabo Naruto.

-Gra…-Sakura dio un pequeño tosido ya que las palabras se le querían atorar y amenazaban con no salir- Gracias…

-Con que ella es el nuevo descubrimiento de Kakashi- Naruto se acerco mas a la chica hasta quedar frente a ella- Mi nombre es Uzumaki Naruto.

-Sakura Haruno, es un gusto-Saludo la chica extendiendo la mano al rubio, la cual la tomo gustoso. A Sakura le gusto la actitud alegre de aquel chico, aquella sonrisa era contagiosa pues ahora ella se encontraba sonriendo mientras agitaba su mano saludando a Naruto, Ino tenía razón aquel chico era muy guapo, cuerpo atlético, piel acanelada, olor varonil.

-Valla esta chica me agrada no es engreída, como la mayoría de cantantes que suele traer Kakashi- decía Naruto sin soltar la mano de Sakura y viendo a Sasuke.

-Como sea- Sasuke arrugo un poco el ceño- Sera mejor que le devuelvas la mano, una cantante sin mano no me sirve.

-Oh, jajajaja, el teme tiene razón, te devuelvo tu mano.- dijo Naruto soltando la mano de la chica, la cual solo sonrió.

-Como siempre un buen trabajo Ino- hablo una vez más el Uchiha.- No sé porque no te gusta Hinata

-Bueno creo que los zapatos son mucho, porque no algo mas juvenil como unos tenis-aconsejo la chica

-Ella no va a ser una cantante cualquiera-Sasuke avanzo hacia Sakura quien sintió su corazón latir rápidamente- ella va hacer toda una diva, ella se distinguirá entre las demas.- Sasuke vio una vez mas de arriba abajo a Sakura provocando que esta se tensara.

-Si Hinata, Sasuke tiene razón, no creas que no sé lo que hago- hablo Ino sonriendo alegremente- por algo soy la encargada de diseño de imagen de esta empresa.

-Ok, ustedes son los expertos- dijo Hinata.

-Me has empezado a gustar Sakura- dijo una vez mas Sasuke, ante aquellas palabras Sakura quería desmayarse- Al parecer Kakashi en verdad quiere conservar su trabajo.

-Bueno que les parece si para celebrar, vamos todos a comer, tomar una copa y bueno…-Naruto se acerco un poco a Sakura y le dio un codazo- después ya sabes…

-Yo… yo…- Sakura tartamudeo claro que lo sabía, una comida con el presidente de su disquera, una copa, y después el y ella…

-Vinimos aquí por mi auto Dobe, no a invitarlas a comer- hablo Sasuke sacando a Sakura de sus pensamientos.- Además tú y yo ya teníamos planes…

-Oh, cierto, cierto, bueno será en otra ocasión- se disculpo Naruto.

-Bueno nos retiramos, nos vemos el jueves-dijo Sasuke comenzando a dirigirse a la salida.-

-¿jueves?-interrogo la Hyuuga

-Si, Naruto y yo haremos un pequeño viaje, regresamos el jueves- aclaro Sasuke

-Pero si Naruto acaba de regresar de viaje-dijo Ino

-Sí, pero no todos los días Sasuke me invita de vacaciones así que no importa-sonrió Naruto siguiendo a Sasuke- Vamos a ir a la playa ya me hace falta tomar el sol, en Inglaterra todo el tiempo esta nublado- decía Naruto acercándose a la salidas, donde Sasuke lo esperaba- Hasta luego chicas- dijo por ultimo Naruto saliendo de ahí junto con Sasuke.

-Ja… lo que menos hará Naruto será tomar el sol-dijo esta vez Ino- te apuesto 2000 yenes a que regresara pálido, Hinata- Ino rio a carcajada suelta junto con la Hyuuga. Mientras Sakura las miro extrañada.

-Bueno, viendo que Sasuke no estará esta semana iré a reacomodar un poco mi agenda. -Decía Hinata saliendo del lugar.

-Ino…-Susurro Sakura a la rubia que estaba acomodando unos hilos dentro de una caja.

-¿Hm?, ¿Qué pasa Sakura?- Ino acabo de guardar los hilos y tomo un par de telas dirigiéndose a Sakura.

-Dime… Hay… ¿hay una señora Uchiha?-pregunto Sakura con un rubor en sus mejillas.

-¿Señora Uchiha?- Ino acerco una tela verde agua al rostro de Sakura, para después cambiarla por un rosa pálido- Pues la mama de Sasuke vive en Kyoto- respondió Ino ahora colocando una tela color rojo.

-No, jejeje, no me refiero a esa señora Uchiha, Ino.- dijo Sakura llamando la atención de la rubia quien dejo de lado las telas.

-Entonces a ¿Qué señora Uchiha te refieres?- Ino miro con una ceja levantada a Sakura.

-Bueno, llevo aquí ya varios meses, pero a pesar de eso hace unas semanas conocí a Sasuke, y bueno yo no sé si el…-Sakura bajo la mirada apenada.

-Oh, valla ya se a que señora Uchiha te refieres- Ino sonrió un poco- No, no hay una señora Uchiha.- Ino siguió en escoger mas telas

-¿y hay una candidata para el puesto?- pregunto una vez mas Sakura.

-no, no la hay- Ino soltó un ruidoso suspiro- y no creo que la haiga.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-Sasuke es un hombre atractivo ¿no es así Sakura?- hablo Ino sentándose cansadamente en un sillón de piel que había en aquel estudio- Es un hombre perfecto, es guapo, con clase, rico, a sus 27 años es presidente de su propia compañía. Ah- Ino suspiro una vez más- todas las chicas que entran a trabajar aquí y lo conocen quedan enamoradas de él… no me sorprende que tu también lo estés,- Ino se levanto de aquel sillón- Pero será mejor que lo olvides Sakura el no es tu tipo…

-Tu estás loca- Sakura grito un tanto emocionada- Tu misma lo acabas de decir es un hombre perfecto… el tipo de cualquier chica.

-Si lo acabo de decir tal vez sea el chico protocolo de cualquiera de nosotras, pero tu no eres su tipo Sakura.

-Ja, entonces quien es su tipo ¿tu?-interrogo Sakura con el ceño fruncido.

-Pues veras cumplo con ciertas características, soy rubia, de ojos azules, pero aun así no soy su tipo- dijo risueñamente Ino.

-Pues hace un rato Sasuke ha dicho que le gusto-dijo Sakura como niña pequeña y cruzándose de brazos.

-Sakura, Sakura, mi pequeña Sakura, no malinterpretes las cosas

-Yo no malinterpreto nada, el dijo que le gustaba- dijo Sakura una vez más con el ceño fruncido.

-Ah, no tiene caso, creer lo que quieras, solo no digas que después no te lo advertí- Ino comenzó una vez más a escoger mas telas.

* * *

Al fin era el gran día, Sakura presentaba su disco ante toda la presenta del medio de los espectáculos, después de un pequeño concierto, y entrevistas para Sakura, Kakashi y Sasuke, se dirigieron a una cena, donde productores, dueños de empresas, dueños de televisoras, de emisoras de radio, donde solo la gente más importante se encontraba hay, para celebrar el gran lanzamiento de Haruno Sakura. Que había sido todo un éxito.

Sakura sonreía, luciendo un vestido negro entallado a su fino cuerpo, descubierto de sus hombros y que llegaba arriba de las rodillas. Sakura estaba feliz al fin su sueño se había hecho realidad y ahora era una cantante. Su primer disco estaba tan emocionada. Lo único que le faltaba era el amor, pero estaba segura que pronto lo encontraría, pues estaba segura que estaba muy cerca de ella.

Dirigió su mirada a donde Sasuke estaba, durante toda las entrevistas y al termino e incluso antes de la presentación Sasuke no se le despego ni un solo momento, todo el tiempo la tomaba de la cintura, pero ahora en aquella cena, en cuanto llegaron Sasuke se había ido de su lado y se había ido a sentar en la mesa que ahora estaba. A su lado estaba Naruto, el cual reía y hablaba con los demas en aquella mesa. Sakura miraba embobada a Sasuke, el cual bebía de su copa de vez en vez y tenía un brazo apoyado en el respaldo de la silla de Naruto.

-Valla parece que estas muy interesada en alguien- Hablo Kakashi llegando a un lado de Sakura con un par de copas en sus manos, dándole una a Sakura.

-Yo bueno…- Sakura tomo la copa y se sonrojo un poco.

-Te diré quien es cada quien- Kakashi coloco su copa en la charola de un mesero que pasaba- Ya conoces a Ino, nuestra presidenta de diseño de imagen de la compañía, ella conoce a Sasuke desde secundaria.

-¿Desde secundaria?- interrogo entre sorprendida y enojada Sakura. Pues sintió celos de Ino. Por haber convivido tanto tiempo con el Uchiha.

-Sí, de hecho todos los de esa mesa son en su mayoría viejas amistades de Sasuke que siempre asisten a este tipo de eventos- Kakashi tosió un poco para aclarar su voz- También conoces a Hinata, ella conoce a Sasuke, desde los 5 años, ya que la familia Hyuuga y Uchiha son muy importantes en Kyoto la ciudad natal de ambos.

-¿Y el que se parece a Hinata, igual de ojos aperlados es su hermano?-interrogo Sakura.

-Neji, no él es primo de Hinata, y su esposa es la castaña a su lado tiene 5 meses de embarazo-dijo Kakashi con una sonrisa- se llama Ten Ten. A lado de ella podrás ver a Rock Lee, el es dueño de todos los dojos de Tokio, un buen partido si me dejas recomendártelo, además que me ah dicho que le gustas.

-Kakashi, que cosas dices- respondió Sakura mirando al chico de cabello negro, ojos redondos y cejas encrespadas.

-Solo es una sugerencia, a su lado esta Shino, el de lentes negros y el de lado de es Kiba, ambos fueron compañero de Sasuke en preparatoria, Kiba es prometido de Hinata, dentro de unos meses se casaran

-Hinata se va a casa ¿Por qué no sabía nada?

-Bueno tampoco es que tienes que conocer la vida de tus jefes, además es un circulo muy exclusivo, son pocos los que entran en él y sabes lo que pasa dentro de este-Kakashi dio un suspiro- Bueno sigamos Shikamaru es el de la coleta y el cigarrillo en mano, es dueño de la farmacéutica más importante del país, la farmacéutica Nara, seguro has escuchado de ella. La rubia de al lado es Temari su esposa, tienen dos hijos, ella es hermana de un político importante Sabaku no Gaara, y tiene otro hermano Kankuro, ellos también son amigos de Sasuke, solo que por motivos de trabajo no pudieron venir, o algo así. El chico robusto de cabello rojizo es Chouji y novio de Ino.

-Novio de Ino…-Sakura miro sorprendida al chico señalado.- pensé que Ino estaba enamorada de Sasuke.

-¿De Sasuke? ¿Ino?, jajajajaja valla que eres graciosa Sakura- dijo riendo Kakashi. Mientras Sakura daba un suspiro, pensaba que Ino iba a ser una rival por el amor de Sasuke pero al parecer no era amenaza alguna.- Y bueno por ultimo esta Uzumaki Naruto, a él ya lo conoces.

-Y él ¿desde cuándo es amigo de Sasuke?, se ve que llevan muy bien-comento Sakura sonriendo. Ya que recordaba que todas las noches, Naruto iba por Sasuke a la disquera y lo traía por las mañanas a las misma, horas de comer. Lo que sabía de Naruto era que era director cinematográfico y a ultimas fecha ya también fotógrafo, de hecho el se había encargado de su sesión de fotos para su nuevo disco.

-Bueno, pues esos dos se conocen desde que estaban en el vientre de sus madres- sonrió Kakashi.

-Vallan que linda amistad, han de ser como hermanos

-¿Hermanos?, jajaja Sakura el día de hoy estas muy divertida.

-Hablando de hermanos, Sasuke no tiene hermanos, porque no están aquí, o su familia.-dijo Sakura tomándole poca importancia al comentario de Kakashi.

-Pues, veras… Sasuke tiene un hermano se llama Itachi, el está a cargo de la fabrica familiar en Kyoto. Y es socio del hermano de Naruto en la constructora Akatsuki.

-Akatsuki… valla entonces Naruto tiene un hermano…

-Sí, su nombre es Pain. Pero te aconsejo que nunca menciones los nombres de Pain o Itachi, frente alguno de ellos, mucho menos hables de sus familias.-aconsejo Kakashi seriamente

-¿Por qué?-interrogo intrigada Sakura

-Ah, larga historia, Sakura.-dijo sin más Kakashi.- Además si alguien te la debe de contar es Naruto o Sasuke no yo.

-¿Y tú como conociste a Sasuke?- pregunto una vez mas Sakura.

-Ah pues yo los conocí cuando ambos tenían 18 años, ellos llegaron a esta ciudad sin un solo centavo y con sueños… sueños que se han hecho realidad.- sonrió Kakashi mirando a ambos hombres que estaban platicando en la mesa.

-¿Llegaron? ¿Sin un centavo?

-Si, Sasuke y Naruto…-Kakashi fue interrumpido.

-Kakashi, ah llamado Azuma, Kurenai ya va a dar a luz- hablo un hombre moreno, con una coleta que sostenía su cabello negro, y una cicatriz sobre su nariz.

-Valla, tan rápido han pasado 9 meses- Kakashi sonrió, y volteo a ver a Sakura- Bueno pues me voy Sakura, mi amigo va a ser papa.

-Está bien Kakashi, gracias por todo- sonrió Sakura.

-No, gracias a ti por salvar mi cuello, de no ser por ti Sasuke me hubiera corrido

-Kakashi vamos- volvió a llamar el hombre.

-Oh si, Iruka vámonos, adiós Sakura.

-Adiós Sakura y éxito en todo- dijo Iruka a la peli rosa.

-Gracias…_

* * *

_

Y cada vez que te veo grito más,

_Te quiero sostener cerca, más cerca, más cerca_

_Deja que tu frio sienta._

-El director más joven y talentoso de todos los tiempos en Japón ha llegado, Uzumaki Naruto- anunciaba una joven en aquel pasillo adornado con una alfombra roja donde pasaban artistas, cantantes y demas celebridades.- Señor Uzumaki, una palabras por favor- pidió en un grito la chica para captar la atención del rubio. Naruto sonrió a una de las cámaras fotográficas, para después del flash acercarse a la reportara que llamaba por él.

-¿Cómo se siente esta noche Uzumaki-san, el día del estreno de la ultima parte de su tan famosa película "HOKAGE: redención"?-pregunto la chica acercando el micrófono al rubio quien se quito los lentes de sol que traía puestos.

-Háblame de tu por favor, apenas tengo 27 años, no soy tan viejo- pidió Naruto con una sonrisa- Pues veras, estoy muy contento al fin esta aventura llega a su final. Realmente muy contento con los resultados de la película, y más contento aun porque realmente esta serie de películas a gustado al público. Desde que tengo 15 años comencé a escribir el guion y cuando se estreno la primera película fue un sueño hecho realidad, ahora que se estrena la ultima parte estoy aun más alegre y a la vez triste porque llega a su fin.

-Valla a llegado Uchiha Sasuke, ya decía yo que era extraño no verlo junto a usted… perdón junto a ti como con las otras 3 películas-dijo la chica mientras Sasuke caminaba en la alfombra siendo fotografiado.- Por favor Uchiha Sasuke acérquese- pidió la chica. Sasuke se acerco hasta quedar a lado del rubio, pasando uno de sus brazos sobre el hombro de Naruto.

-Una vez más, usted y su disquera a contribuido en la banda sonora de esta 4ta película de "Hokage: redención".

-Así es desde la película uno que fue "Hokage: Lazos" hemos colaborado juntos, de hecho en todas las películas que ah echo Naruto hemos contribuido al menos con un sountracks. Pero en todas las películas de "Hokage: Lazos, herederos, guerra y ahora redención" hemos estado encargados de la banda sonora, trabajando juntos.-explicaba el Uchiha mirando a la chica.

-Oh, pero ah llegado Haruno Sakura, la interprete de la canción principal de la película "Hokage: redención"-anuncio la reportera, haciendo que Naruto y Sasuke voltearan a ver a Sakura del brazo de Kakashi.-Esto es una suerte, tener al director, al encargado de la banda sonora, y la cantante del tema principal así como a su representante, de esta película es todo un honor. Sakura, Kakashi-san, por favor acérquense.

-Buenas noches-saludaron Kakashi y Sakura, la peli rosa quedando entre el Uchiha y Kakashi.

-¿Sakura, dime como te sientes al interpretar el tema principal de la película?

-Pues muy emocionada, contenta, no sé como describirlo, ah sido todo un honor al formar parte de este proyecto de Naruto, además de que soy fan de las películas de "Hokage"-respondió Sakura.

-Hatake Kakashi, después del fracaso con la banda de rock "Sonido", regresaste con toda una sorpresa, con Haruno Sakura.

-Así es, estoy de vuelta con esta chica que tiene voz de ángel- respondió sonriente Kakashi.

-Bueno cambiando un poco de tema chicos, ¿Cómo van en el amor? ¿Están con o sin pareja?, Bueno ya sabemos que Kakashi tiene una relación formal de 10 años con Iruka, pero y ustedes.- Sakura ante lo ultimo abrió sus ojos sorprendida, Kakashi e Iruka, el moreno que a veces iba a verlo a disquera, Kakashi era ¿gay?- Dime Naruto ¿cuál es tu situación actual en esta área.?

-Lo único que te diré es que estoy muy bien de momento con mi pareja -respondió Naruto riendo y pasando un brazo sobre el hombro de Sasuke, como antes el Uchiha lo había hecho con él.

-¿Y usted Sasuke?-el micrófono fue colocado cerca de su boca.

-Pronto saldrá a la venta una edición especial, del primer álbum de Sakura y contendrá la canción de la película "Hokage: redención"- anuncio el Uchiha

-Valla parce que no nos quiere responder el joven Uchiha, está bien no insistiere, Dime Sakura ¿qué hay de ti?, de seguro que te llueven los pretendientes.-esta vez la reportera se dirigió a la peli rosa.

-Pues sola de momento, entre el lanzamiento, presentación, grabación del sountracks de la película, grabación de videoclip, firmas de autógrafos, no ah habido mucho tiempo para esas cosas-explico Sakura con un sonrojo en sus mejillas.

-¿Y no hay algún chico que te agrade?, digo teniendo cercas a Naruto y a Sasuke, no dudo que dentro de la disquera halla más chicos guapos como ellos- dijo esta vez la reportera.

-Bueno, pues yo…-Sakura miro de reojo al Uchiha quien murmuraba cosas al oído de Naruto quien solo sonreía. Sakura comenzó a jugar con sus pies, pero no era muy buena idea ya que el alto y fino tacón no aguataría si seguía jugando de esa manera con las zapatillas- Bueno pues tal vez…-y dicho y hecho el tacón se resbalo haciendo que Sakura perdiera el equilibrio.

Sakura sintió un enorme sonrojo y su corazón sentía que se salía de su pecho, pues se halla entre los brazos del Uchiha, demasiado cerca de su rostro para ser sinceros, Sasuke la había alcanzado a tomar por la cintura y ahora ambos rostros estaban muy juntos.

-Lavanda… -dijo el Uchiha aspirando por un momento el olor de Sakura- me trae viejos recuerdos- decía Sasuke ayudando reincorporarse- debes tener más cuidado con esos tacones, si no los sabes usar no los uses y listo.

-Yo… es que yo…-Sakura no sabía que decir.

-Bueno nos retiramos, muchas gracias por la entrevista-intervino Naruto ya que Sasuke había fruncido el ceño al hacerle a Sakura el comentario de los tacones, y cuando Sasuke fruncía el ceño y reprendía a alguien no era buena señal de nada bueno. Naruto tomo por la cintura a Sakura y la encamino adentro del cine, seguido de Sasuke y Kakashi.

-Lavanda…-dijo esta vez Naruto, llamando la atención de Sakura quien lo miro- Hueles igual que la mama de Sasuke- sonrió Naruto.

_

* * *

_

_Pero me dejaste sintiéndome congelada, __Malchick gey__,_

_Malchick gey__, yo puedo ser lo que necesitas._

_¿Por favor quédate?_

_Malchick gey, Malchick gey. Discúlpame por favor_

_Malchick gey, Malchick gey_

_Y este amor no será, Malchick gey, Malchick gey_

Sakura esta vez lucia pantalones de mezclilla, una blusa roja, y unos tenis completamente cómodos, ya que iría a una fiesta que no necesitaba de etiquetas, una fiesta que la invito Naruto después del estreno de su película, le dijo que fuera cómoda y que llevara su bañador ya que había una gran alberca para nadar.

Sakura miro sorprendida, aquella mansión era enorme, nunca había visto una casa tan enorme, en cuanto cruzo la puerta blanca vio un montón de gente hay dentro, pero esta gente no era como la que veía en las fiestas de las disqueras o evento social, había chicos y chicas comunes riendo, bailando. Sakura sonrió por un momento aquel escenario le recordó cuando Iba en preparatoria, aquellas fiestas alocadas, donde perdías el sentido y tenias un buen polvo.

-Hey Sakura- grito Ino en un bikini color morado, mostrando su plano vientre y sus torneadas piernas- Veo que te han invitado, Al parecer ya estas dentro- le guiño un ojo la rubia a Sakura.

-¿Dentro?- interrogo Sakura

-Sí, si te han invitado a esta fiesta, quiere decir que Naruto y Sasuke te consideran parte de su círculo de amigos- Ino sonrió- en tan poco tiempo te has ganado el cariño de esos dos, no lo arruines Sakura-aconsejo Ino.

-Valla pero si es Haruno Sakura, la cantante- decía Chouji abrazando a su novia por la espalda.

-Sakura el es mi novio Chouji- Sakura dijo un "_hola"_, correspondido por el chico- En la parte de atrás hay vestidores, puedes cambiarte, hay el agua esta deliciosa

-Ok, gracias Ino- Sakura comenzó a caminar entre la gente. A últimas fechas Sakura ya no podía salir solo al centro comercial ya que gente se acercaba a ella a pedirle una fotografía o autógrafo, a Sakura le gustaba ser reconocida por las calles, pero en aquella fiesta, pareciera que nadie la conociera, que nadie supiera que ella era Haruno Sakura.

Llego a la parte trasera de aquella mansión donde había una enorme alberca, con agua calienta ya que el vapor se veía salir de esta, era más que obvio que la piscina tuviera calentador, eran ya las 11 de la noche, como para meterse a una piscina de agua helada, veía a gente jugando en ella y alrededor de ella.

-Sakura-chan-escucho llamarla por su nombre con aquel sufijo que solo una persona usaba a últimas fechas con ella- Me alegra que hallas venido.- decía Naruto con una enorme sonrisa y un par de cervezas en la mano.

-Hola Naruto, gracias por invitarme-decía Sakura sonriente.

-No hay de que Sakura, tu formaste parte de mi mayor sueño hecho realidad te merecías celebrar con nosotros, además me caes muy bien- decía Naruto pasando uno de sus brazos sobre los hombros de Sakura.

-¿y esta es tu casa?-interrogo Sakura.

-Eh, pues no, la rentamos para la fiesta, nuestra guarida es un pequeño departamento al sur de la ciudad- decía Naruto.

-¿Nuestra guarida?, ¿Por qué hablas en plural?-interrogo intrigada Sakura.

-Sí, acaso no sabes que vivo con…

-DOBE- interrumpió un grito llamando la atención de ambos chicos. Sakura sintió un revoloteo en su estomago, Sasuke estaba del otro lado de la piscina, con el cabello mojado y que se pegaba a su rostro, su cuerpo mojado, las gotas de agua recorrían su perfecto abdomen marcado. Como de su cuerpo se desprendía ese vapor debido al agua caliente.

-Sa… Sasuke-susurro Sakura al ver al pelinegro que se encaminaba hacia ellos

-Crees que esperare toda la vida por ti, dobe- dijo Sasuke una vez cerca de ellos

-Sabes que si, Teme- respondió Naruto sonriendo y dándole la cerveza al pelinegro, el cual solo sonrió, aquella sonrisa que deshizo a Sakura.

-Tal vez por ti sí, pero no por la cerveza me muero de sed- Sasuke le dio un largo trago a aquella cerveza, para después ver de reojo a Sakura- Valla has venido.

-Yo… yo…

-El vestidor esta en aquella área, si no traes bañador busca a Karin ella te puede prestar uno.-dijo Sasuke sacudiendo su cabello del exceso de agua.

-¿Karin?

-Teme, Sakura no conoce a Karin, mira- Naruto envió una mirada a todo aquel lugar hasta que encontró su objetivo- es aquella pelirroja de lentes, ella es Karin, si no traes bañador ella te puede prestar uno, es la encargada de organizar los eventos en la disquera, no la conocías, porque solo trata directamente con Sasuke, y la mayoría de veces es por teléfono debido que ella reside en Osaka.

-Karin… ella es- Sakura tartamudeo un poco al distinguir a la chica- ella, es la novia del actor Suigetsu…

-A ¿conoces a Suigetsu?- dijo sorprendido Naruto.- Valla no pensé que fuera tan famoso.

-Pero tú estás loco, si es uno de los actores más aclamados, e incluso he escuchado que fue a grabar una película en Hollywood, se ha comenzado a internacionalizar- comentaba Sakura impresionada.

-No es para tanto- dijo esta vez Naruto con los ojos entrecerrados- fue a grabar un cortometraje, del cual no le fue muy bien.

-Como sea, menos parloteo, porque no te vas a poner un bikini- hablo Sasuke- de seguro que con ese cuerpo aquí más de uno te echa el ojo.- ante aquel comentario Sakura se sonrojo de sobremanera.- mientras tanto…-Sasuke miro esta vez a Naruto- tu y yo dejamos algo pendiente esta mañana ¿no?

-Tienes razón hay algo pendiente...-respondió el rubio caminado en dirección dentro de la mansión.

-Oh por cierto Sakura- Sasuke miro una vez más a la peli rosa.- vez esas pequeñas cabañas- señalo el Uchiha a un lugar un tanto alejado de la piscina.

-Si…-Sakura se tenso al sentir el aliento de Sasuke cerca de su oído.

-Pues son exclusivas para divertirse, ya sabes… para follar si alguien de aquí te atrae- susurro Sasuke en el odio de Sakura. La cual sintió una excitación al escuchar aquellas palabras.

Sakura cuando volteo para encarar a Sasuke este ya no estaba, vio como se perdía entre la gente que estaba dentro de la mansión. Sakura fue a ponerse un bañador, y se metió un rato en la piscina, en seguida tanto mujeres como hombres comenzaron a acercarse a ella para preguntarles su nombre y entablar una conversación. A las chicas en cuanto veía que tenían intención de ligar decía un "_lo siento amiga no soy lesbiana"_ y estas se retiraban. Sakura ya llevaba varios minutos platicando con un adolecente, que no tenía más de 17 años, el cual habla y hablaba, decía que era hijo de un importante productor de televisión y que si Sakura quería él podía hacer que fuera actriz también.

-Y ¿Qué me dices Sakura?-pregunto el castaño acercándose a Sakura.

-Espera, Konohamaru, ya te eh dicho eres un niño- dijo Sakura colocando sus manos sobre el pecho del menor para que este no se acercara- yo tengo 26 años, te llevo casi por 10 años.

-No hay problema, me gustan mayores.-dijo sensualmente Konohamaru.

Sakura giro su rostro, para haber si siendo ignorado el chico se iba, pudo distinguir entre la gente como Sasuke caminaba solo, hacia dirección a las cabañas, Sakura se sonrojo al recordar lo que Sasuke le había dicho de ellas, miro como el Uchiha tambaleo un poco y cayó de rodillas. Para después levantarse y seguir su camino a las cabañas sin ser notado por alguien.

Sakura enseguida salió de la piscina provocando que Konohamaru al salir el cuerpo de Sakura de ella cayera de boca en el agua. Llamándola después a gritos pero ella ni lo escucho y siguió su camino hacia las cabañas donde había visto que Sasuke se dirigía.

Sakura se acerco a aquellas cabañas continuas, donde se escuchaban gemidos y susurros nada sanos, Sakura caminaba con tal precaución como con miedo de ser descubierta, de repente vio como Sasuke abrió una de las puertas de aquella cabaña y se adentro en esta, encendiendo la luz enseguida. Sakura dio un suspiro y sintió miles de cosquillas recorre todo su cuerpo. Se pregunto si Sasuke estaría con alguien, no lo creía él había llegado solo hay, quizás si Sakura entraba ahí, ella y Sasuke...

Sakura llego hasta la puerta y estuvo a punto de girar aquella perilla cuando escucho una risa conocida para ella y que no era la de Sasuke. Pero que sin embargo no reconocido debido al nerviosismo que sentía.

-Apaga la luz…-dijo aquella voz en un susurro audible para Sakura. Enseguida el cuarto se vio oscuro.

Sakura sintió un revuelo en su estomago, Sasuke estaba con alguien, Sakura rodeo lentamente aquella cabaña hasta llegar donde había un enorme ventanal, que era cubierto por algunos arbustos, Sakura meneo precavidamente los arbustos a un lado para poder mirar dentro.

Los ojos de Sakura se llenaron por unos momentos de lagrima y su cuerpo se tenso por completo, no podía creer que Sasuke, su Sasuke estuviera con alguien.

Los rayos de la luna que entraban por aquel ventanal hacia que Sakura pudiera ver algo lo que sucedía allá dentro, Sakura veía al Uchiha recostado en la cama y sobre el cuerpo de aquella persona que aun no le veía el rostro, pero que hay estaba completamente desnuda bajo Sasuke. El cual besaba intensamente el cuello de aquella persona, Sakura vio como aquellas manos que tocaban al Uchiha le quitaba el bañador a este, fue ahí cuando pudo ver el rostro del amante de Sasuke ya que el Uchiha se reincorporo un poco para quitarse la prenda, dejando al descubierto el cuerpo desnudo de…

-Na… Naruto… -susurro Sakura llevándose una mano a la boca para no gritar de la impresión.

Naruto se sentó en la cama y se arrogo al pecho del Uchiha comenzando a lamerlo, pasando por sus pezones que ya estaban endurecidos, su lengua se paseaba a lo largo de aquel pecho mientras paseaba sus manos libremente por su amplia espalda y de vez en vez bajaban al trasero de este apretándolo.

-Ah… ah… mmmm- aquellos ruidos salían de la boca de Sasuke quien tenía la espalda arqueada hacia a atrás y tomaba su cabello, sintiendo todas aquellas sensaciones que solo Naruto le hacía sentir.

-Has mojado toda la cama- dijo Naruto, pues Sasuke entro con el cuerpo húmedo a la cama.

-Sabes que no es necesaria una cama- Sasuke se levanto de dicho mueble llevando a Naruto consigo. Coloco a Naruto de frente contra una de las paredes que estaban cerca de la venta, algo que altero a Sakura y retrocedió unos cuantos centímetros.

Sasuke coloco las manos de Naruto apoyadas en aquella pared, después comenzó a besar su cuello, a lamer y morder cada pedazo de piel que se encontraba en su camino, comenzando a bajar por su espalda, pasando por su omoplato, siendo guiado por la medula espinal de Naruto, hasta llegar a su espalda baja, donde se hinco sobre sus rodillas y su rostro quedo a la altura del trasero redondo y carnoso de Naruto. El cual solo tenía la cabeza baja y sintiendo como el calor rodeaba por completo cada célula de su cuerpo.

Sasuke tomo con ambas manos el trasero de Naruto y lo masajeo un poco, para después bajar sus manos a través de las piernas de Naruto y abrirlas. La boca de Sasuke se dirigió a los glúteos de Naruto, comenzando a abrirse camino entre ellos, y comenzando a ensalivar aquella entrada, que tanto deseaba.

-mmmm, mmmm-Naruto gemía lentamente, sintiendo la húmeda lengua de Sasuke en su entrada. Sakura veía como Naruto alzaba su rostro y como tenía sus ojos cerrados, lamiéndose de vez en vez sus labios. Mientras comenzaba a balancear sus caderas hacia adelante y hacia atrás.- Sa… Sasuke…

-otra… otra vez…-hablo un tanto agitado el pelinegro comenzando a introducir un dedo en Naruto.- Di mi nombre… dilo…-entraba y salía aquel dedo, para después ser seguido por un segundo dedo, haciendo esta vez forma de tijera, para dilatar mas aquella entrada.

-Sasuke… mmm, me encantan tus manos- dijo Naruto con la respiración agitada, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a su miembro y comenzaba a masajearlo.

-No tanto como lo que te daré a continuación- Sasuke introdujo un tercer dedo. Uno par de minutos duro en aquella labor, para después tomar las caderas del rubio y darle media vuelta, haciendo que Naruto dejara de masajear su miembro y este quedara a la altura del rostro de Sasuke.- Esto es mío… no lo toques.- Sasuke engullo de un solo bocado el carnoso y caliente miembro del rubio el cual soltó un grito de placer, que asusto un poco a Sakura quien miraba atentamente todo aquello.

-Si… solo tuya, cométela- repetía el rubio sintiendo la boca del Uchiha quien aceleraba el ritmo, Naruto llevo ambas manos a la cabeza pelinegra enredo sus dedos en aquellos cabellos marcando el ritmo cada vez más acelerado. –Ba… basta…-pidió el rubio pues estaba a punto de terminar. Jalo a Sasuke fuerte de los cabellos, haciendo que este dejara el miembro de Naruto ensalivado.- Sa… Sasuke…-murmuro Naruto mientras Sasuke se levantaba del suelo y quedaba a la altura del rubio.- Vamos… hazlo…

-Hacer que…-Sasuke comenzó a besar el cuello de Naruto, llevando sus manos a las piernas del rubio, y subir una de ellas hasta la altura de su cintura, para hacer que esta se enredara a su alrededor.

-Ya sabes…-Naruto subió su segunda pierna alrededor de la cintura de Sasuke ayudado por este, mientras llevaba una de sus manos a un mueble cercano apara apoyarse hay y otra a la pared donde su espalda se sostenía.- follame…-susurro Naruto

-No…- soltó Sasuke tomando su miembro y comenzarlo a acercar a la entrada del rubio, quien lo esperaba ansiosamente.- Yo nunca, nunca te eh follado…-decía Sasuke rosando la entrada de Naruto con su pene.- Desde nuestra primera vez…-Sasuke seguida jugando alrededor de la entrada de Naruto- Desde mis 15 años…-Sasuke fue entrando poco a poco en Naruto.-siempre, siempre…-Sasuke se introducía cada vez más, provocando espasmos en el rubio que arqueaba poco a poco su espalda.- te eh hecho el amor…-dijo Sasuke llegando hasta el fondo de Naruto.

Sakura abrió sus ojos un poco más de lo que ya estaban, _"desde nuestra primera vez… desde mis 15 años…. Siempre, siempre… te eh hecho el amor", _Sakura trataba de procesar aquellas palabras, Sasuke y Naruto desde los 15 años… en el fondo de Sakura se albergaba un diminuta esperanza que Sasuke estaba borracho y Naruto también, y que por eso estaban en aquella situación, pero después de lo que escucho, aquella esperanza se rompió junto con un pequeño mareo que rodeo su cuerpo.

Sakura veía como a pesar de que al principio se veía todo aquello algo brusco, como Sasuke había dilatado a Naruto, como le había hecho el sexo oral, ahora, ahora todo era diferente, Sasuke tenía tomado a Naruto de las caderas y lo mecía lentamente, mientras tenía los ojos fijos en Naruto quien también lo miraba fijamente.

A pesar de que Sakura no convivio mucho con Sasuke, ella siempre lo veía con la misma mirada inexpresiva y que miraba a través de ella, pero aquella mirada que veía esta vez Sakura, esa mirada negra sobre los ojos azules, era diferente, eran, pacíficos, tenían un brillo que Sakura nunca había visto. Pasaron varios minutos en que las embestidas eran lentas, y en donde Sasuke ni Naruto despegaron su mirada a excepción de cuando Naruto o Sasuke besaban los labios ajenos. Sakura sentía como la sangre que recorría su cuerpo se enfriaba poco a poco, como sus ojos se llenaban e lagrimas, y como su cuerpo temblaba, y su corazón latía aceleradamente.

Las embestidas comenzaron a aumentar el ritmo, Sasuke estrello su frente con la de Naruto, ambos gemían, el sonido del choque de sus cuerpo era armonioso, ambos estaban a punto de llegar al final, Sasuke podía sentir como cada vez, en cada nueva embestida Naruto lo oprimía en su interior, y como este al golpear en un punto exacto tenia pequeños espasmos.

-Ah… ah… sa… sa… Sasuke… yo…-decía con dificultad Naruto mientras las embestidas subían de ritmo.

-Si… si… yo… Naruto… me corro…-comento Sasuke recargando su rostro entre el hombro y cuello de Naruto sintiendo el final cada vez más cerca. Una envestida mas y sintió el producto del orgasmo de Naruto entre su vientre y el suyo, aquella sustancia viscosa y caliente, como las paredes de Naruto se contraían a su alrededor provocando que el mismo alcanzara el orgasmo, dejando su semen dentro de Naruto.

Sasuke alzo un poco su mirada y la dirigió a la ventaba por donde la luz lunar entraba e iluminaba aquella habitación, su mirada se mostraba aun pacifica, hasta que volteo a una de las orillas de aquella ventaba, entre los arbustos color verde se encontrar un arbusto color rosa, con ojos verdes que los miraba. Sasuke frunció el ceño al ver más claramente quien era aquel fisgón, Sasuke estiro su brazo y jalo un cordón que provoco que las persianas se recorrieran poco a poco, ya que Sasuke aun no recuperaba todas sus fuerzas, y mientras se cerraban veían fijamente a Sakura con ojos de enojo, y los ojos jades miraban a Sasuke con lagrimas en ellos.

_

* * *

_

_No puedo borrar lo que siento, __Malchick gey__, __Malchick gey_

_Malchick gey__, __Malchick gey__, __Malchick gey__, __Malchick__,_

_Siento culpa, pero guardar esperanzas _

_De encontrar algo que nos mantenga unidos._

_._

Sakura caminaba a paso presuroso y firme por aquel pasillo con alfombra gris, y en las paredes de aquel pasillo varios discos de diferentes artistas que formaban parte de aquella disquera, Sakura después de unos pasos más llego hasta un puerta de cristal ahumado, abrió esta de un golpe mirando frente a ella, tras un escritorio a Kakashi quien estaba medio recostado en aquel sillón de piel.

-Sakura… hoy es tu día de descanso que…-Kakashi fue interrumpido.

-Necesitamos hablar Kakashi- dijo Sakura aun sin menearse de la entrada de la puerta.

-Está bien pero por el momento estoy ocupado, será en…-por segunda vez Kakashi no pudo terminar de hablar.

-No, será ahora Kakashi- Sakura cerró la puerta de un azote y se dirigió al escritorio de Kakashi- Porque demonios no me dijiste nada-grito Sakura al tiempo que también golpeaba el escritorio con sus puños.

-No sé de que hablas, Sakura será mejor que salgas estoy ocupado con…-Kakashi se asusto un poco al ver como el golpe de la peli rosa sobre su escritorio abría una pequeña grita.

-En qué tipo de disquera me viniste a meter, donde todos son homosexuales- recrimino Sakura- primero tu, honestamente no me interesa si lo eres o no pero… Sasuke… Sasuke y Naruto…-Sakura agito un poco su cabeza para tratar de olvidar aquella noche cuando los vio sosteniendo relaciones.- Joder, como es posible, ambos son guapos, atractivos, ricos… ellos son amigos, amigos, se conocen desde que estaban en el vientre de sus madre, tu mismo me lo dijiste Kakashi, ¿por qué?... ¿por qué demonios no están con mujeres?, Naruto estaría bien con una chica como Hinata… y Sasuke… Sasuke el…

-Estaría bien con alguien como tu-hablo una tercera voz dentro de aquella oficina. Haciendo que Sakura girara su rostro a donde provenía esa voz, y viendo a Sasuke sentado en un sillón color gris, con una de sus piernas sobre la otra y uno de sus brazos sobre el respaldo del sillón.

-Sa… Sasuke…-Sakura sintió un escalofrió recorrer su espina dorsal.- ¿Por qué no me dijiste que estas con él?- dijo Sakura bajando la mirada, apretando sus puños.

-Trate de decírtelo, pero no me dejaste- se defendió Kakashi.

-Kakashi déjanos solos- hablo Sasuke levantándose de aquel sillón.

Kakashi dio un suspiro y se levanto por completo de aquella silla, tomando un libro de aquel escritorio, y salir de aquel lugar, dejando a Sakura aun con la mirada baja y apoyada en el escritorio mientras Sasuke se coloco en medio de aquella oficina esperando que el peli plata saliera de ahí.

-Kakashi no tenía la obligación de hablarte de la vida privada de los que trabajamos aquí- hablo Sasuke después de unos segundos de silencio.

-Lo sé-respondió Sakura aun con la mirada baja.

-Entonces no entiendo porque tanto drama, porque entraste a reclamarle así a Kakashi, que quede claro Sakura tu trabajas para nosotros, no, nosotros para ti, como para que te creas nuestra dueña y quiera saber sobre nuestra privacidad, si yo no te lo eh exigido no veo porque tu lo haces.-hablo Sasuke cruzándose de brazos y mirando donde la peli rosa estaba.

-Es que… yo…

-El que debería de estar enojado, furioso y pedir explicaciones seria yo, pero no lo eh echo- interrumpió Sasuke- porque violaste mi privacidad, al estar mirando por esa ventana, una escena completamente intima que solo le concierne a mi pareja y a mí.

-Tu… tu pareja- Sakura sintió como miles de agujas se enterraban en su cuerpo.

-Sí, MI PAREJA, Naruto es mi pareja por si no lo sabías o por si aun no lo querías aceptar después de lo que viste

-Por… ¿Por qué él?... ¿Por qué tu?-interrogo Sakura al fin alzando la mirada y mirando a Sasuke quien solo frunció el ceño.

-Ya te eh dicho, no pienso darte explicaciones, tu no eres nadie para pedirme explicaciones- Sasuke dio un bufido- Naruto y yo nunca le hemos dado explicaciones a nadie, ni siquiera a nuestras familias… no veo porque dártelas a ti…

-Sasuke… es que yo… yo TE AMO- dijo Sakura casi en un grito colocando sus manos sobre su pecho, que sentía que su corazón se salía de este.

-¿Cómo es posibles que me ames?- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado- si ni siquiera me conoces, no sabes nada de mí, solo que soy dueño de esta disquera y ahora ya sabes que estoy con Naruto, pero de ahí en fuera no me conoces, dime ¿sabes cuál es mi comida favorita? ¿Sabes que fue lo que estudie en la universidad? ¿Sabes quién es mi banda de rock favorita? ¿Sabes porque soy como soy? ¿Sabes algo de mi Sakura?- Sasuke alzo su tono de voz- tu no sabes nada de mí, como demonios te puedes enamorar de un desconocido. ¿Por apariencia? vaya que eres superficial Sakura.

-Se que tu y Naruto llegaron a Tokio cuando tenían 18 años sin un solo centavo, también se que eres de Kyoto, tu, Hinata y Naruto son de esa ciudad -respondió Sakura en un tono de voz alto- tus papas viven ahí y tienen una fabrica familiar de la que se encarga tu hermano Itachi

-CALLATE-grito Sasuke.

-Itachi es socio con el hermano de Naruto Pain, en una constructora llama Akatsuki. También se que por alguna razón esos nombre que mencione o tu familia está prohibido mencionarlos frente a ti o a Naruto.

-CALLATE- Sasuke se acerco hasta Sakura – nunca, nunca más, menciones esos nombres en mi presencia…-dijo Sasuke mirando furico a Sakura- si lo sabes porque lo haces… acaso quieres quedarte en la calle, quieres perder tu trabajo aquí.

-No es eso… quiero que veas que me interesas, si me dejaras conocerte, si me dejaras acercarme a ti…

-¿Quieres conocerme?, ¿quieres saber de mi? perfecto- Sasuke se dio media vuelta y metió sus bolsillos en las bolsas de sus pantalones.- Pero para conocerme es necesario hablar de Naruto- sentencio el Uchiha- Como bien se lo dijiste ah Kakashi el y yo nos conocemos desde que nuestras madres estaban embarazadas, somos de Kyoto, crecimos juntos, asistíamos al mismo instituto, fuimos los mejores amigos… y si alguna vez te ah pasado sabes que hay una delgada línea para pasar de ser una simple amistad a algo más.

-Pero ustedes… vamos Sasuke son hombres… entre una mujer y un hombre…

-¿QUE?- grito Sasuke-¿solo entre una mujer y un hombre se puede pasar de amistad a ser algo mas…? pero que equivocada estas, Naruto estuvo ahí cuando lo necesite yo estuve para él, yo siempre viví bajo la sombra de mi hermano mayor…-Sasuke apretó sus puños.- siempre Itachi, Itachi, Itachi… a mí nunca me reconocían, lo que yo hacía era poco, pero Naruto era el único que me reconocía, que me daba ánimos para seguir… los padres de Naruto siempre estuvieron distanciados de él, por trabajo que se yo, Naruto siempre estuvo bajo el cuidado de sus abuelos Tsunade y Jiraiya, ellos murieron dejando a Naruto con unos padres que apenas y lo veían a él y a su hermano… yo estuve siempre junto a él para que no se sintiera solo… las sensaciones hacia él se fueron haciendo más fuertes… lo único que necesitaba era estar con Naruto… ¿qué niño de 10 años prefiere tener solo a su amigo a su lado para ser feliz en vez de a su familia…?

-Tú… odiabas a tu hermano, pensabas que tu familia no te quería, por eso el tener a Naruto a tu lado, el que te reconocía era suficiente- declaro Sakura.

-Te equivocas, yo no odiaba a mi hermano en ese entonces… Naruto me ayudo a ya no odiarlo…-Sasuke se encamino al sillón donde antes estaba sentando- Cuando teníamos 12 años, me entere que Naruto había sido comprometido con Hinata.

-Hi… Hinata…-susurro Sakura.

-Ellas y nosotros éramos de la misma ciudad, Hinata también tiene una historia parecida a la mía… su familia no la reconocía, siempre la hacían menos, es por eso que cuando Naruto y yo escapamos de casa y al fin estuvimos establecidos bien en Tokio le dijimos a Hinata que viniera a vivir con nosotros.-Sasuke al fin se sentó de nuevo en aquel sillón.

-Naruto y tu… "_yo los conocí cuando ambos tenían 18 años, ellos llegaron a esta ciudad sin un solo centavo y con sueños"-_ Sakura recordó la conversación con Kakashi.- escaparon…

-Cuando me entere que Hinata y Naruto estaban comprometidos, me enoje, me sentí frustrado, odie a los padres de Naruto, a los de Hinata… incluso a la misma Hinata, de hecho me aleje de Naruto-Sasuke dio un suspiro- Pero Naruto todos los días por 1 mes entero siempre iba a buscarme a casa, yo nunca salía, pero el siempre estaba ahí, afuera en el pórtico, con lluvia, frio… esperando por mi… esperando una explicación de mi parte del porque me aleje de él, del porque no le hablaba.

-¿Y cómo fue que volvieron a…?

-Como dije Naruto es perseverante y terco, no descanso hasta que hable con él, me dijo que él se sentía igual de frustrado que yo, que odiaba ese compromiso a pesar de querer a Hinata, pero Naruto solo quería a Hinata como amiga- Sasuke dio un suspiro- esa tarde después de una muy larga platica… nuestros sentimientos afloraron y descubrimos que ambos sentíamos más que una simple amistad…

-Desde entonces él y tu…

-Pues de cierta manera si, en un principio era todo extraño y nuevo, pero nos acostumbramos conforme crecimos, guardamos nuestra relación en secreto, hasta que cumplimos 15… y fue cuando todo comenzó.

-¿cuándo cumplieron 15 años…? _"desde nuestra primera vez… desde mis 15 años…. Siempre, siempre… te eh hecho el amor_"- aquellas palabras venían a la memoria de Sakura.

-Ah, éramos adolescentes, ya sabes las hormonas- dijo Sasuke provocando que Sakura se sonrojara ante aquel comentario- queríamos experimentar, conocer mas allá de los besos… los padres de Naruto estaban fuera de la ciudad así que nuestra primera vez fue en la casa de Naruto… al despertar al día siguiente, la madre de Naruto estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Naruto viéndonos.

-¿Desnudos?-interrogo Sakura con voz temblorosa.

-Pues sí, ¿acaso tu haces el amor con ropa?-interrogo divertido Sasuke debido a la expresión de Sakura.- después de eso me corrieron de su casa, fueron mi casa a gritarles todo lo sucedido a mis padres y amenazando que no me acercara mas a Naruto…-Sasuke apoyo sus brazos sobre sus rodillas, dirigiendo la mirada al suelo- Se llevaron a Naruto fuera del país.- un suspiro ruidoso salió de los labios de Sasuke.- Antes de irse a escondidas me dio este colgante- Sasuke mostro aquel colgante de cristal alargado que colgaba de su cuello.- Me dijo que nunca renunciaría a mí, ni se daría por vencido, me dijo que yo hiciera lo mismo. Durante 3 años estuvo lejos de mí, gracias al compromiso con Hinata ella tenía contacto con él, gracias a ella nos enviamos cartas, sabíamos como estábamos y a la promesa de nunca renunciar el uno del otro, ni darnos por vencido… pudimos sobrevivir esos 3 años separados.

-Entonces por eso huyeron, para estar juntos- dedujo Sakura sentándose en una de las sillas que estaban frente al escritorio.

-Solo esperábamos que Naruto cumpliera 18, la mayoría de edad, huyo del internado, y yo de mi casa, ambos después de 3 años, nos volvimos a ver en Tokio. Para comenzar una vida juntos.

-Es por eso que no se puede mencionar a ninguna de sus familias, porque no aceptaban su relación- dijo Sakura

-Itachi cuando tenía 20 se enamoro durante un verano de un tipo, llamado Deidera, ese hombre estaba dispuesto a dar todo por Itachi, pero Itachi no por él, decía amarlo pero… aun así a Itachi le importaba mas lo que decían nuestros padres- Sasuke alzo la mirada del suelo y la fijo en la de Sakura- Se caso con una excelente mujer y ahora tiene dos hijos… pero él no es feliz… a pesar de todo yo amaba a mi hermano, pensé que por lo que le sucedió me ayudaría, así que le dije que me apoyara en la huida con Naruto… me dijo que si da va yo un solo paso fuera de casa se olvidaría que tenía un hermano menor… que olvidara que era un Uchiha

Sasuke se levanto del sillón y se quito el saco gris que llevaba, para después desfajar la camisa blanca que traía, dar media vuelta y descubrir la zona de su espalda baja, dejando ver a Sakura una cicatriz que atravesaba esta.

-Después de eso Pain me persiguió hasta la estación de trenes de alguna manera se había enterado de todo, me grito que no dejaría que me acercara a Naruto, que si Naruto huía conmigo que se olvidara de Pain y su familia, después de la amenaza me acuchillo - Sasuke cubrió su espalda y comenzó a acomodarse la ropa y el saco- cuando estaba tirado, vi a Itachi mirándome, viendo como Pain me acuchillo y me golpeo para después irse, odie en ese momento a mi hermano, me había fallado, me traiciono… pero después Naruto me hiso darme cuenta que el… él lo hacía como venganza, por envidia, por cobardía, pues yo si fui tras mi felicidad mientras el renuncio a ella… logre llegar con Naruto con esa herida- Sasuke sonrió de medio lado- mi herida estaba infectada, al salir del paradero de la estación de trenes de Tokio encontramos a un tipo ángel que fue el que nos ha apoyado desde que llegamos aquí… es un pervertido, distraído e incluso puede llegar a ser molesto… pero gracias a él, Naruto y yo salimos adelante…

-Kakashi…-susurro Sakura.

-Llegamos sin un solo centavo, yo estaba herido, Kakashi nos tendió la mano al ver nuestro estado, el dobe le conto nuestra historia… y nos brindo ayuda, comenzamos a trabajar en una pequeña tienda de discos que era de él, Kakashi siempre soñó con esto…-Sasuke extendió los brazos mirando aquella oficina- yo siempre quise formar parte de una banda de rock así que nuestros sueños eran parecidos… Naruto y yo trabajamos duro, entre aquella tienda de discos, la universidad y otros trabajos extras que salieran en el camino… poco a poco fuimos creciendo, esa pequeña tienda de discos se convirtió en esto en SHARINGAN MUSIC… Kakashi dijo que ya estaba muy viejo para ser el presidente de esta empresa, que se conformaba con ser un representante… llevar una vida tranquila y nada ajetreada.

-Entonces porque amenazaste a Kakashi con correrlo, antes que yo llegara.

-Ja, nunca correré a Kakashi, solo lo digo para que se ponga a trabajar, además en ese entonces se había separado de Iruka y estaba muy deprimido yo quería que se distrajera buscando un talento nuevo- Sasuke se acerco a Sakura- Y te encontró a ti…

-Yo aun no lo entiendo tu…-Sakura se levanto de aquella silla quedando cara a cara con el Uchiha- Tu dijiste que te gustaba…

Sasuke la miro con ojos de confusión, sus simétricas cejas se curvaban ante la declaración de la chica, Sasuke miro por unos momentos el techo blanco sobre su cabeza, tratando de recordar la vez que le dijo eso a la peli rosa. Después de unos cuantos segundos Sasuke sonrió de medio lado y dirigió su mirada a la de Sakura.

-Sakura, no mal interpretes las cosas…-dijo el Uchiha metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de sus pantalones- Claro que me gustas, pero como cantante, eres de los mejores cantantes que han pisado esta disquera, y no solo con tu voz, sino también en apariencia… eres la estrella que todos quieres seguir y escuchar…

-Yo…-Sakura se regaño mentalmente ahora entendía porque Ino le dijo lo mismo, que no malinterpretara las cosas.

-Ahora que me conoces, ¿dime sigo siendo de tu agrado…? -dijo el Uchiha.

-Yo, yo no puedo borrar tan fácil lo que siento por ti…-Sakura miro a Sasuke a los ojos- si me dieras una oportunidad… te aseguro que yo

-Cállate, que acaso no escuchaste nada de lo que te dije- respondió Sasuke alterado.- Vale te lo dejo más claro… SOY GAY… GAY… GAY. Y estoy bien con eso… estoy bien con Naruto, con mi vida, conmigo…

-Entonces porque nadie sabe de esa relación, porque pareciera negar tu relación con la prensa y los medios- contesto Sakura en un grito

-Porque es mi vida privada, porque no quiero a nadie sobre Naruto, preguntándole de nosotros…-Sasuke bajo la mirada- Además a pesar de todo… a pesar de rechazarnos, no queremos seguir siendo un estorbo para nuestras familia… no queremos que ellos sepan de nosotros porque somos parejas, queremos que sepan cuanto hemos triunfado y salido adelante a pesar de estar sin ellos… de no tener su apoyo para nuestra relación…con que los dos estemos juntos no importa si otros lo saben o no…

"_con que los dos estemos juntos no importa si otros lo saben o no…" _esas palabras se repitieron en su cabeza una y otra vez, Sasuke en verdad quería a Naruto, a pesar de no saber detalles exactos de cómo fue su relación a Sasuke no le importaba contarle a quien fuera de aquella relación para que quedara claro que al único que quería a su lado era a Naruto y no ah nadie más. Sakura dio media vuelta y comenzó a caminar a la salida de aquella oficina, necesita mucho, mucho tiempo y espacio para pensar en todo de lo que se acababa de enterar. Cuando coloco su mano en la perilla y estaba dispuesta abrir aquella puerta Sasuke una vez más hablo.

-Si te sirve de algo…-Sasuke vio como Sakura alzaba el rostro viendo aquella puerta- No eres tu… soy yo… si no hubiera conocido a Naruto…

-Lo hubieras buscado por mar y tierra, para encontrarlo - Sakura sonrió nostálgicamente- tarde o temprano encontrarías a Naruto… en esta o en otra vida hubieras conocido a Naruto…

-Te equivocas…- Sasuke capto la atención de Sakura quien lo volteo a ver precipitadamente, tal vez solo tal vez ella tenía una oportunidad- no lo hubiera buscado porque, si no hubiera conocido a Naruto no hubiera tenido las fuerzas para seguir viviendo… desde hace mucho hubiera muerto… y así nunca me hubieras conocido y no estarías en esta situación, con un amor no correspondido.

-Entonces debo darle las gracias a Naruto…-sonrió Sakura enormemente con lagrimas a punto de salir de sus ojos.

Sasuke abrió sus ojos ante aquella situación, y aquella sonrisa que estaba dibujada en el rostro de Sakura sabía que era sincera, ya que gracias a Naruto que siempre le dedicaba sonrisas sinceras, el sabia reconocer una en cualquier otra persona, Sasuke solo atino a dar un bufido y sonreír de medio lado, mientras Sakura salía de aquella oficina

**FINAL FLASH BACK**

* * *

_Malchick gey, Malchick gey, Malchick gey_

Toda la gente en aquel estadio coreaba aquella canción, sin perder en un solo momento el ritmo o la letra de la canción, Sakura ahora se paseaba de un lado a otro en aquel escenario agitando sus brazos, con aquel coro en sus labios, el sudor comenzaba a recorrer seximente cada parte de su perfecto cuerpo, sentía como aquel escenario con tan solo la primera canción ya había calentado el ambiente para seguir con sus demas melodías.

Pronto el final de esa canción se acercaba, Sakura volvió a colocarse en medio de aquel escenario, mirando una vez más a esos ojos azabaches que había perdido de vista. Llevo el micrófono a sus labios y lentamente comenzó a cantar aquella última parte de la canción.

_Espero para que tú me abraces como un novio lo hace._

_Y aunque mi sueño se diluye,_

_Yo quiero ser tu objeto, objeto, objeto, objeto,_

_Del deseo, más no puedo_

_Malchick gey, Malchick gey__, yo puedo ser lo que necesitas._

Sakura se agacho un poco apoyándose en su rodilla derecha y siendo más directa, entonando con más fuerza aquella canción, y mirándolo solo exclusivamente a él.

_¿No te quedaras conmigo por favor? __Malchick gey, Malchick gey_

_Discúlpame por favor, __Malchick gey, Malchick gey_

_Y este amor no será, __Malchick gey, gey._

Sakura se puso de pie y comenzó a caminar sensualmente a través del escenario ganando gritos de los fans y chiflidos, llevándose una de sus manos a su cabeza comenzando a jugar coquetamente con su cabello, mientras entonaba lo últimos coros de aquella canción.

_Malchick gey, Malchick gey, Malchick gey, Malchick gey_

_Malchick, Malchick, Malchick, Malchick, gey_

El ultimo remate de la batería y guitarra dio fin a aquella canción, Sakura camino un poco hacia adelante e hiso una reverencia a su público, quien gritaba eufórico.

-Si no fuera porque las regalías de esa canción pago mis vacaciones a Roma, estaría enojado- decía un rubio con una popote jugando entre sus labios, para después sorber un poco del liquido refrescante que el vaso contenía.

Sasuke volteo a ver a Naruto quien sorbía de su bebida y veía atentamente a Sakura, quien comenzó a cantar otra canción.

-Si no estuviera tan seguro de que las mujeres no te gustan, estaría enojado porque la vez a ella- susurro Sasuke en el oído de Naruto, quien solo volteo a ver de reojo al Uchiha

-Hmp…-fue todo lo que dijo Naruto regresando su mirada a Sakura.

-No te pone hacerlo detrás del escenario- susurro una vez más Sasuke en el oído de Naruto, provocando que este escupiera la soda que bebía.

-Sasuke-Teme, cállate-contesto un Naruto muy rojo- pero que cosas dices…

-Vamos…- Sasuke tomo por la cintura a Naruto- no sería la primera vez… que tal si pedimos a Sakura que repita la canción de hace un rato…- Sasuke beso el cuello de Naruto.- mientras tu y yo…

-Teme, que hay gente viendo…-dijo Naruto- Además como es eso que te pone esa canción…

-Nadie nos está viendo, todos ven a Sakura, además esa canción Sakura la escribió pensando cuando tu y yo hicimos el amor en la fiesta de la premier de la última película de Hokage- confeso sin más Sasuke.- y cada que escucho esa canción recuerdo ese momento… y todas las veces en las que te eh poseído… el imaginarte desnudo… sudado, sentir tu piel sobre la mía, tus piernas alrededor mío…

-Cállate y camina atrás del escenario, Teme- dijo Naruto con un color carmesí en sus mejillas y comenzando a caminar con Sasuke detrás de él.

Unos ojos jades, vieron de reojo como Sasuke dio unos par de pasos amplios para alcanzar a Naruto que iba frente a él y lo abrazaba por la cintura, para después ver como ambos caminaban a paso más presuroso a la parte trasera del escenario, y como Sasuke comenzaba a meter sus manos en la playera naranja que traía puesta el rubio. Sakura sonrió de seguro esos dos lo harían detrás del escenario.

-¿Quieren escuchar una vez mas "_Malchick gey"?- _pregunto Sakura a sus fans lo cuales contestaron en coro un "_SI_"

De nueva cuenta los acordes de esa canción comenzaron y Sakura llevo aquel micrófono a sus labios para comenzar a cantar de nueva cuentas aquella canción, amaba esa canción esa canción que la lanzo a la fama y que era una de las más coreadas durante sus conciertos, esa canción era la que mas amaba, no solo porque ella era autora, si no porque esa canción afloraba sus más oscuros sentimientos, porque esa canción era inspirada en una persona en especial, una persona que ahora se encontraba tras el escenario desvistiendo y haciéndole el amor a aquel rubio.

_Malchick gey, Malchick gey, Malchick gey_

_Malchick gey, Malchick gey_

**FIN**

* * *

**N/A: **Hola amigos aqui con una nueva historia espero que les alla gustado, ya tiene como 2 meses que la acabe pero queria publicarla el dia del cumpleaños de Sasuke, pero la universidad y un problema de salud que tuve ya no se ni en que dia vivo y hoy cuando me levante me di cuenta que ya era 24 de julio xD... asi que bueno un poco atrasado, Este fic comense a escribirlo en Diciembre y hace 2 meses lo acabe con un total de 34 paginas en word... realmente bastante para un One-shot pero bueno queria dividirlo en dos partes pero no encontraba una parte adecuada donde dejarla la continuacion. ademas con tan poco tiempo que tengo no se hasta cuando actualizaria asi que bueno aqui esta completito... y bueno este fic me lo inspiro la cancion de Tatu y el hacer un fic para que vean que no odio a Sakura... para que vean que el ser Anti-sasusaku no quiere decir odiar a los personajes... Sobre mi fic "Encuentros" prometo publicar antes de 24 de Agosto... prometido ya llevo la mitad del capitulo, asi que bueno lento pero seguro la conti de ese fic ^^ Muchas gracias por pasarte por este fic...

**Recuerda cada que dejas un Review alimenta a mi loca imaginacion a seguir creeando y lo mas importante dibujas una enorme sonrisa en mi rostro y me alegras el dia ^^**

**GRACIAS POR LEER**


End file.
